


The Blood Lost (TTK Fanfic)

by screamingfangirlo0o



Category: TTK - Fandom, The Traitor's Circle, The Traitor's Kiss
Genre: Book Spoilers, Canon - Book, F/M, Post-Book(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingfangirlo0o/pseuds/screamingfangirlo0o
Summary: BLOOD/VIOLENCE/DEATH TW A fanfic based off of The Traitor's Kiss by Erin Beaty all rights go to her for the ideas except for Ashlynn she is an amazing writer, it is not necessary that you read the book before this, but this will have some things that are part of a surprise/plot twist in the book. Any feedback is EXTREMELY APPRECIATED, comments on anything, ideas, constructive criticism, all are welcome, just blatant hate, however, will be deleted...





	The Blood Lost (TTK Fanfic)

The trees rustled slightly making the travelers look up, they couldn't afford to be watched, it was bad enough they didn't have the cover of night to their advantage. The men took note of this sound and paused scanning the trees for any sign of life. A pair of dark blue eyes watched as they scanned the trees, perched precariously among the leaves and branches. A large dark emerald hood covered most of the face, leaving only the two eyes visible. The sound of hooves caught the traveler's attention and they turned towards the sound. They quickly scattered forgetting about the trees quickly and taking position. The figure watched the scene fold out as they predicted, the rider, now identified as Sage, was carelessly riding down the path. The figure reached for their daggers, making sure they were readily available before running their fingers over the handle of the sword. As the woman neared the squad lept from their hiding spots frightening the horse and causing the woman to be thrown off. The woman reached for something she had hidden but gasped when she realized she had forgotten it. The figure in the trees stirred, they had not planned to intervene, only to observe, but now noticing the circumstances, and Sage being unarmed they knew what they had to do. The figure leapt out of the trees holding her hood on as to not let it reveal her long brown hair. She landed relatively quietly on the ground but the men still spotted her. She watched the leader out of the corner of her eye making sure she would be prepared if he advanced at her. She grabbed a dagger and released it quickly hitting the first man's neck and lodging itself in. As the man tried to frantically pull it out she crouched missing another man's blade narrowly, she seized the opportunity seeing his hand was outstretched and lodged the blade into the man's open spot the metal disappearing as the man cried out and sunk to the ground. She swung around missing another's dagger and watching it sail directly into the side of another. Pulling the blade out she spun around sinking another into the man's armpit. Out of the corner of the eye she watched the leader grab onto the woman and she spun around unsheathing her sword causing him to shove the girl aside as he pulled out his too. She quickly defended against his attacks and when she spotted his weak point she plunged the sword into his chest. The man fell to the ground with an agonizing groan but she didn't hear it, she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around and dodged just in time to avoid a direct blow to her chest, instead the dagger lodged itself in her shoulder causing her to wince but she quickly pulled the dagger out and rammed it into the man's temple. She felt the blood drip down her collarbone but what was most important to her was the lady who had collapsed on the ground,  
"Are you already m'lady," she spoke in a soft raspy voice  
"I will be fine," she forced out, "but you may not, you're bleeding," The woman, who was wearing men's breeches and a long shirt motioned for the girl to sit down beside her and slowly took off her hood revealing the young girl's face. The young girl was several inches shorter than the woman and only looked to be in her early teens, but her eyes showed she was much older, she had seen much more. Her hair was unkempt and matted with dirt and blood giving it a dark almost black color, but if you looked closely you could see hints of a light brown, almost blonde color from the parts not completely covered. Scars covered her face, one particularly prominent one ran from her eyebrow to her jawline. The wound on her shoulder was not particularly deep, but it would definitely leave a scar. Sage quickly tended to her wound and despite the girl's protesting, wrapped it up.  
"That isn't really necessary, I'm fine, really," she spoke but the woman laughed it off,  
"You remind me so much of someone I know, I'm"  
"Sage, I know, I know a lot of things, I am Ash, and you're not in a state to go back from where you came from, don't worry about me," she gestured to the Sage's twisted ankle. Ash retrieved her daggers before helping Sage up and slowly led her to the place she had made camp for the past few days.  
"If I may ask, how did you learn to fight like that?" she questioned as Ash worked on her foot,  
"I'm not sure, I can't remember anything before the age of 11, I only remember my name being Ash, and my birthday, nothing else about my past, I've been living on my own ever since then," Sage nodded, as Ash moved to light the fire and smile as the flame spread from one piece of wood to all of them."I hope you don't mind squirrel meat, that's all I have right now," Sage shrugged it off and took the meat that Ash was holding out taking slow bites of it. Something caught Ash's attention and she perked up looking at something over Sage's shoulder, "I'll be right back," She pulled on her hood covering her face as she had previously and hoisted herself up a tree before moving from branch to branch until she was out of Sage's sight. She had heard hoofsteps in the distance and wanted to see what was going on, she crouched in the tree peering down as two men dressed in black leather jackets rode down and came upon the pile of bodies. She silently cursed herself as she saw her sword remaining in the body of the leader, she lowered herself carefully to hear what they were saying as they dismounted their horses tying them up to a tree, "this is much too heavy of a sword for Sage to wield, and by the strategic wounds it must have been more than one man," this statement frustrated Ash enough to jump down landing behind them silently, she spoke softly so her gender was indistinguishable,  
"You're mistaken, you can tell by the placement of the bodies in relationship to the wounds that it was done almost completely by one person," the men jumped, obviously startled before unsheathing their swords. Ash was not fazed by this action, instead of cowering as most would do, she just stepped around them placing a foot on the body to stabilize herself as she pulled the sword out. She ignored the stares she felt on her on her back as she slipped her sword into her sheath. When she turned around the men had lowered their swords but still stood in a defensive way. She got a closer look at the men and instantly recognized them as military men. They watched in silence as the hooded figure's eyes looked them over calculatingly. It seemed like hours before she spoke again, "My apologies," her eyes flicked down to the slight glint coming from inside the man in the front’s jacket, "Captain," she said drawing out the word and taking a pause as a shiver ran down his spine. The corners of her mouth curved up forming a small smirk behind the fabric as she recognized who it was. "Am I correct to assume I am addressing Sergeant Carter and Captain Quinn," the men remained silent but the captain stiffly nodded. She abruptly turned around startling the men as she darted into the trees, causing her hood to fly off revealing her long hair and leaving the man standing there, mouth agape as his captain took off after her.  
Ash had already planned this out, from what she had learned, Captain Quinn had a certain level of curiosity that while sometimes is helpful, often gets in the way of his judgment, causing him to be very impatient. Therefore instead of telling them that she knew where Sage was and having to explain it, she knew she could run and he would follow.


End file.
